


Xenoswap Chronicles (Redux)

by SlyJMan



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyJMan/pseuds/SlyJMan
Summary: A “What if” scenario if the story characters of Xenoblade Chronicles were swapped with narrative parallels. (Shulk swapped with Fiora, Reyn with Dunban, Sharla with Gadolt, etc.)
Relationships: Fiora/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Oka/Riki (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Xenoswap Chronicles (Redux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I’m SlyJMan, the author. Before this fanfic officially begins, I would like to clarify something. THIS IS NOT MY ORIGINAL IDEA! This is a different Xenoblade fan’s attempt at the concept of characters in Xenoblade being swapped with some narrative parallel. The original Xenoswap Chronicles is a story I found on this very site by an author by the screen name of “Photoshop_Flowey” that had only ever reached the end of the battle of Sword Valley before claiming to be finished forever. While I searched, it has since been deleted. Should the original author find this work, I apologize for being unable to ask you ahead of time if this was okay as it was your idea to make this in the first place and, hopefully with your blessing, I wish to carry that torch by writing this story, while maybe not to completion, at least to a point that fleshes out this stellar idea. At the end of the day, I had a vision of a future without this story fully realized, but I’m determined to change it.

Long ago, the world was nothing more than an endless sea, cloaked in a boundless sky, reaching as high as could possibly be imagined. Then two great titans came into existence. The Bionis and the Mechonis. The titans were locked in a timeless battle. Until at last, only their lifeless corpses remained.

Eons have passed.

Now, our world, this vast land stretching across the remains of the Bionis, is under attack from a relentless force known as the Mechon. An army of beings from the Bionis, known as the Homs, are taking a stand against a gruesome siege by a Mechon assault force. The defense force soldiers fight desperately to hold the line and keep their lives, yet both seem to be beyond saving from their point of view. The soldiers are being overtaken quickly, as any small victory they find is quickly snatched away with a plethora of defeats. This no man’s land they’ve pledged to hold is a valley in the grooves of the perished Mechonis’ Sword, of which the tactical vitality cannot be overstated. As should the Mechon take control and press past that line, they’d have an entrance to the Homs colonies via the Bionis Wrist. 

Amidst the chaos, there ring bittersweet words from the commanding officers of the front lines. 

“Retreat! Retreat!”

The soldiers began to pull back, as another wave of Mechon enveloped and consumed all those unfortunate enough to be left behind. Yet, as the soldiers all fall back, one in particular can be seen fighting against the tide of his comrades, against one’s basic survival instinct, as he charged through, a blade of blue light emanating from his gunlance in the place of the bayonet. As blue energy almost appears to be electrifying the whole of the weapon and its wielder, he uses the blade to slash and stab every enemy he passes, until he brings up the shield of the weapon and bashes a hoard of the machines onto the ground, deactivating them. He retracts the shield revealing the circular hilt with a symbol “ 機” in the middle as the weapon closes, causing the blade of light to dissipate. Notably winded, the wielder, a muscular red-headed boy, stabs his weapon into one of the machines in the pile to gain leverage as he overlooks the battle. 

“Damn, they’re putting all their firepower into our weak points.” said the young soldier. “Those scrap for brains’re smarter than they look, but I won’t let them get any further.” 

The soldier charges ahead and reactivates the light from his weapon in a flash of blinding light facing the next squadron of enemies and before he knows it, he is joined behind cover by two of his comrades, the blonde older soldier Dickson, as well as a black haired stubbled one with sunken eyes named Mumkhar. 

“Reyn!” Mumkhar yelled, as both him and Dickson took their places next to Reyn behind cover. “C’mon, let’s get the hell out of here. No point dying in some god forsaken field!” 

“Can’t say I know for sure how much longer we can last here, myself.” Reyn said, doing his best to catch his breath.

“Listen to him kid,” said Dickson “we’ve been given the order to retreat. We’re going to pull back the line to Colony 6. That’s where we’ll set up the last line of defense.” 

“No, I’m staying.”

“What!?” Mumkhar and Dickson exclaimed simultaneously.

“I might die if I make a stand here, but I gotta protect the future- _ all _ our futures. We’ve got the Monado. If anyone can make that future, it’s us!”

“Stupid brat!” yelled Mumkhar, pulling Reyn back into cover before he charged into the fray “You may have a thick skull, but even all those muscles reach their limit eventually. The Monado’s killing you!”

“Don’t exaggerate, beardy.” Reyn responds, feigning being coy “Don’t worry about it. I still got it under control.”

Mumkhar sighs, weary of discussion. “Shoulda known there was no point trying to crack that thick skull of yours. Fine, I’m going with ya. You’ll need someone to organize your funeral.” 

“Oi, you two!” Dickson interrupts, clearly losing his patience. “I said we’ve been ordered to retreat. Don’t expect my help.”

“Then it’d be on you, old man,” Reyn interrupts “cos we’re as good as dead without those ether rounds to patch us up.”

A soldier interrupts “The enemy’s second wave is approaching!”

“Nothing for it, kid.” said Mumkhar “Let’s go. We’re just gonna have the time of our lives here!” 

“Understood” Reyn says, as he and Mumkhar make their way towards the enemy onslaught. 

Dickson, holding his position, ponders briefly “That lot’s gonna get themselves killed. I ain’t gonna risk my life to stop them. This martyr stuff ain’t for me. I feel kinda bad deceiving these kids, but I’ll just bide my time, then make my way outta here.”

Dickson then quickly caught up to the pair and assisted taking on the leading squadron of the second wave. As the trio stands winded from the fight, they see the unmistakable glowing red glow of Mechon optics all scattered at ground level, dwarfing their number as it attempts to swarm.

“If this is a joke, it ain’t funny.” Dickson groaned

“That’s gotta be their main force.” said Mumkhar “Looks like they ain’t gonna stop until we’re nothing but marks on the floor.” 

“They’ll have to want it that bad'' said Reyn “if they plan on taking us down. Let’s make this more of a fair fight.”

Reyn readied the Monado in front of him, the symbol and blade’s glow both turning a distinct purple. As he swung the blade in the air, an aura the same color as the glow, spread from Reyn and as the wave hit his comrades were emanating that purple energy. Their efficiency from there increased exponentially as the glow allowed Dickson with his Sabre, a gun-blade of his own design, and Mumkhar with his Claws to dispatch Mechon with the same ease as Reyn with the Monado. Amidst the chaos, however, Mumkhar hears a groan. Looking to the top of a pile of scrapped Mechon lead him to the source, it was Reyn. The blue, electric-like energy from the Monado finally started to show its wear in him as he was on his knees in pain. Just then, a Mechon approaches him, readying its mechanical claw to take advantage of his momentary weakness.

“Reyn!” Mumkhar yells, as he leaps into the fray, pouncing on the Mechon before it can strike Reyn, the two tumbling to the bottom of the pile opposite where Mumkhar jumped. “Weak. Weak and pathetic!” he continued to yell, though clearly a bluff as he exerted near all his energy at this point. “Reyn! You all right?!” he yelled.

“I’m good.” Reyn said, standing back up gripping his arm in pain “Just remembering those breathing exercises Dunban taught me. They’re coming in real handy!” 

“Would you look at that,” says Dickson “they’re still alive! Though not for much longer it seems. No point sticking around here any longer.” 

As Mumkhar is assisting the injured Reyn to safety, they see Dickson running in the distance.

“Oi! Old Man!?” says Reyn “What’re you playing at?!” 

“Sorry, kids!” Dickson taunts “I just wanted the power of that sword, none of this hero business. Do your best to hold the line in my place!”

Mumkhar snarls “Dickson, you-”

“Don’t worry.” interrupts Dickson “I’ll be sure to drag your corpses home!” he runs off, not to be seen again. And while currently unknown, Dickson was presumed to be consumed and lost to enemy units lurking past the line the defense force set up.

“Get back here you-!” Reyn yells but is interrupted by enemy artillery knocking him and Mumkhar flat left to face another dangerous group of Mechon along with a large, spider-like model that was likely the source of the ether blast. 

“Aw, you gotta be kidding!” Mumkhar whines as he takes in the most unfortunate sight “Looks like this is it. At least we know our luck can’t get any worse from here.”

Reyn, however, stands with a determined look in his eye.

“Beardy, take care of anyone still alive.” he says

And with a moment's hesitation he activates the Monado and charges head first into the Mechon army, with a battle cry that echoed throughout the whole of Sword Valley. 


End file.
